1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to measuring optical fibers or measuring devices comprising optical fibers and, in particular, to measuring a variation of refractive index of an optical fiber as a function of position and wavelength.
2. Information
Optical fibers may be used for applications as diverse as telecommunications links, diagnostic and therapeutic medical systems, high-power lasers and amplifiers, or environmental sensing. These diverse applications have driven development of a diversity of optical fiber types and designs. However, in such cases, a parameter affecting optical performance of an optical fiber may comprise a spatial distribution of its refractive index or a spectral dependence of its refractive index distribution.